


Iceland's What?

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, I have a lot a questions so i answered them myself, Like seriuse, Uh this is crack, after Paint it White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Set after the Paint it White movie and focuses on Iceland.





	Iceland's What?

Emil Stilison, also known as the country Iceland, ignored the laughter of children as he glanced proudly at what the g-8 and china were calling Pictonians. He didn’t really know what the other nations went through with the Pictonians, but for him they were something that helped him. They created Aurora Borealis like lights which attracted tourist. Because now that they didn’t have to wait at a certain time to see them, people were more likely to come whenever they wanted to see them. Or something like that.

Sure Iceland had been leary about than at first, the Picts seemed to want to turn people into their own species, but after one brave child of his gave them a lollipop and some ice cream they 

seemed to calm down. Then a few more kids came and somehow the Picts were drawn on. Only later did they realize that they stayed and stopped their invasion because they were happy to have a face and be colorful.

Still after a few months of them being here, Emil could say he was proud of his new citizens and that he was glad that he made the choice to ask them to stay. He had them pick their first names, they picked the one that looked pretty to them, and for their last names Emil chooced for them to have an Icelandic one. Emilson and Emilsdottir where their options and they had to chose. One had went for Emilson and three had gone for Emilsdottir.

Some part wondered what his family would think about his adoption of the picts but he put it out of his mind. He had more important things to think about, like making sure that the pictonians were settling into their new home and room.


End file.
